


Depature?

by fxlgurkinesis



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Academy Au?, Another blog drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, I dunno there's a swing set in this, Modern-ish Au?, ezlux, it's really short but hopefully really cute, luxreal, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlgurkinesis/pseuds/fxlgurkinesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had already anticipated it, they had both known this day would come. She bit her lip as the cool breeze rocked past them, moving the swing she was standing beside only a few centimetres up and back. It seemed like the saying was true; parting was such sweet sorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depature?

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from my blog. Come check it out if you guys like my stuff! Or don't, your choice! But yeah something short and hopefully sweet.

“I’m leaving tonight, Lux.” 

She had already anticipated it, they had both known this day would come. She bit her lip as the cool breeze rocked past them, moving the swing she was standing beside only a few centimetres up and back. It seemed like the saying was true; parting was such sweet sorrow.

She prepared herself instantly for the heartbreak. Sure, what they had was special, but she knew how much he wanted to get out, wanted to explore. She wouldn’t take that opportunity away from him, not in a million years. Even if that meant she’d suffer alone. She’d prepared for this, you could recover from heart break, from loneliness, it would just take time.

She lifted her head back up, refusing to allow the sight tears welling up in her eyes. She wouldn’t cry, she should be happy about this, he was doing something he had always wanted. This was a dream.

She was caught off guard, though, as warm cheeks were pressed against her chest and arms held the chains of the swing, keeping her in place. Her eyes widened, her jaw unlocking as she looked to the mess of blonde locks now partially blocking her view. Her ears surged with heat and the pounding of her elevating heartbeat as she stared, confused, at the explorer before her. 

“Ez…?” She asked confused, terrified even, but a small voice in the back of her head, and in the pit of her stomach, was only making her heart beat faster as she waited on baited breath for Ezreal to speak, to move, to explain….. anything.

It felt like years before she felt the blonde stir. Felt the warmth of his body as he moved in closer, hands shaking and causing a soft tinkling of metal as the swing shook lightly. Lux bit her lip, anxious as she watched him lift his head lightly, his cheek – surprisingly flushed – pressing just beneath her collar bones.

“I’m leaving tonight, and when I leave, I want you to come with me.”


End file.
